Most of men and women wear Y-shirts or blouses matching with suits, that is, dress shirt-type tops.
The Y-shirts or blouses are neat and has an atmosphere of refinement when being worn with suits, and therefore white-collar workers often wear the Y-shirts or blouses.
However, when a user repeatedly stands up and sits down after wearing the dress shirt or blouse, the left and right waist parts of the Y-shirt naturally come loose out of the user's bottoms to the outside of a belt line. In order to solve this, there is provided a prior art in which the inside of user's bottoms or skirt is treated with silicon tapes, however, the left and right waist parts of the Y-shirts eventually come loose out of the user's bottoms or skirts while the user moves, which causes the user to often tuck the tops into the user's bottoms or skirts.
To solve the above-mentioned defect, a preventing hole for preventing tops from being untucked is disclosed in Publication NO. 1020080039365 in which a dress shirt or a T-shirt is fixed using gravity of the preventing hole, so that an end of the dress shirt or T-shirt is prevented from coming loose out of user's bottom to the outside of a belt line.
However, according to the above-mentioned prior art, the user has substantially-limited movements because a number of weight bodies are fixed on the user's tops, and the weight bodies have to be heavy because gravity is used.
Accordingly, there is still a problem that the tops may come loose out of the user's bottoms when light weight bodies are fixed.